


Black Jack Pizza

by vanoex



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Columbine High School, Eric Harris - Fandom, True Crime - Fandom
Genre: Degradation, Drug Use, F/M, Freeform, Humor, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanoex/pseuds/vanoex
Summary: Anonymous asked:Can you do an imagine where you are the new girl at black jack pizza and Eric asks you to get high in the restroom and y'all end up having sex?





	Black Jack Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Since my blog got deleted, I thought I'd post some of my delted Imagines here :)

“Have fun!”

“I won’t.”

You muttered at your mother as she dropped you off at Blackjack Pizza. Your parents had always spoiled you but at the end of the school year, your father had suddenly insisted that you’d get a summer job and now you were here. This was your first workday. You sighed a bit annoyed while you went up to the door and entered.

You had talked to that guy, Jason was his name, who did the job interview with you and he had only given you the date of your first workday. Just that you should come here, you had recieved no other instructions on what to wear or what your task would be. You felt a little bit unsure but just walked in, it was still early so there were no customers but only employees that prepared everything. You looked around shortly before you spotted someone at the counter. It was a tall boy with blonde hair, standing with his back turned to you. You cleared your throat, feeling a little bit uncomfortable and he turned around.

“Hi, I’m (Y/N).”

You said while you looked at him. He had unusual features, not unattractive but just unusal. His blonde hair fell in slightly curled waves almost down to his shoulders and he wore a strangely formed ear ring on his left ear. 

“(Y/N)? Jason told me that you’d come today. Hey, I’m Dylan.”

He reached out his hand and you shook it, looking around. You had no idea where to go or where to start, what was your position here?

“Okay Dylan, can I be honest? I have no clue what I have to do here. I never even had a summer job.”

You said, feeling a little nervous and being a bit afraid that you’d leave a bad first impression but he just laughed slightly.

“Don’t worry. My friend and I had no clur of anything either when we started working here but I’ll show you. It’ll quickly become routine.”

He assured you and you were relieved that your coworkers were obviously rather pleasent. Dylan showed you everything and informed you that you mostly only had to clean up, clear tables and make the pizza toppings. It sounded boring but it was better than hard work, wasn’t it?

After that short tour, Dylan immediately instructed you to store a delivery of groceries that had just came in. You didn’t complain like you wanted to but just started, wishing you would have chosen different clothes for your first work day than this stupid skirt. This really did not come in handy. But Jason had said that he still had to order your uniform so you had to wear private clothing for the next days still.

You sighed as you stocked packets and cans in the pantry. You really wished your father hadn’t forced you to get a summer job. There was nothing good about a it, what could be considered good working during summer?

“What’s up V?”

You heard a voice coming from outside and wanted to look but the door to the restaurant wasn’t opened enough for you to see and you should probably finish this first before going outside again.

“You’re not doing the afternoon shift?”

“Nah man, I already took the morning shift, you assigned me Eric, don’t you remember? You, Michelle and (Y/N) are alone until afternoon. Michelle will come in a few minutes but I will maybe cover her evening shift tonight.”

“Who the fuck is (Y/N)?”

You heard the stranger’s voice ask and felt a little bit uncomfortable. Should you burst out of the room and introduce yourself? No one had ever educated you on how work life ran.

“She’s the new one.”

You heard Dylan say and could spot him through the crack, taking off his Blackjack Pizza shirt to reveal a normal one underneath.

“I showed her everything for now, just don’t be too hard on her.”

Oh great, now Dylan was leaving and you still had not figured out if it was appropriate to step outside or finish your task first. You heard Dylan yelling bye and when the bell on the door rang as he left. You were alone with the stranger. No worries, no worries. You could totally manage that. You bowed down to pick up the last packet with groceries next to the door as you screeched and jumped up upon seeing two feet next to the packet.

“I’‘m Eric.”

The boy in front of you said with a cheeky smile, not even bothering that you had almost just gotten a heart attack. You looked at him, he was a little bit smaller than Dylan but still taller than you. He wore a black cap, turned backwards and overall black.

“I’m (Y/N).”

You stuttered and placed the packet on the shelf to your right.

“Do you always wear that to work (Y/N)?”

Eric asked and pointed at your skirt. You quickly shook your head.

“No, but it’s hot and I didn’t know what to wear to be honest. Jason said he’d get me my uniform by the end of this week.”

You tried to justify yourself.

“That wasn’t meant as a complaint though.”

He said and winked at you before he turned around and left, likely to change. You blushed. Oh boy, your coworkers weren’t tensed up at all. A little bit later a girl arrived who introduced herself as ‘Michelle’, she seemed a little bit shy but quite nice and Eric also came back in his uniform.

“Hey (Y/N), do you wanna have some fun?”

You looked at him, a bit confused but damn every word leaving this guy’s mouth caused something inside of you. You raised one eyebrow and Eric grinned while he pulled a neatly rolled joint out of his pocket. You grinned and nodded and Eric quickly turned to Michelle.

“We’re going outside for a sec you got this.”

You followed him out of the restaurant and were surprised as he lead you to the bathroom, holding the door open for you and locking it with a key from the inside.

“Ladies first.”

He said, handing you the joint and you took it with a smile.

“If someone would have told me that my work includes smoking joints in the bathroom, then I would have worked her much earlier.”

You joked and took the first drag before handing it back to him, watching as Eric did the same. It was some good weed, wherever he got it from, you had to make sure to ask him for the source later.

“I assigned you the morning shifts for this week.”

Eric said after taking another drag and you sighed.

“So you’re the shift manager? Great, I love standing up early.”

You answered, your voice dripping with sarcasm.

“You can ask me to change them.”

Eric said with a smirk and gave you the joint again while leaning back against the wall, letting the smoke out through his nose. You took another drag, slowly feeling as it began to work.

“You can bet your ass I will.”

“Oh yeah, but if you want to have a shift change you better get in with me.”

He said and you smiled, handing him the joint, so small by now that only one drag was left.

“Oh is that so? And how do I get in with you?”

Eric grinned while he threw the stub in the sink and came closer to you until he was barely a few inches away.

“Well, there certainly is a way for _girls_ to get in with me.”

He whispered and his tongue darted out to moisten his lips.

“Show me.”

You said with a cheeky smile and immediately put your arms around his neck as his lips crushed against yours, pulling his cap off to run your fingers through his hair. Your first workday was running pretty smoothly, you couldn’t complain at all. Making out in the bathroom with the shift manager that you had just met a few hours ago, your mother would be proud.

“Am I doing well at earning my shift change?”

You asked as he kissed down your neck, while his hands sneaked under your skirt and up your thighs. Eric hummed approving.

“You’re doing freaking great, baby.”

He said and you felt his hand sliding over your hip and to your back to grab your ass.

“Such a little slut, wearing practically nothing to work.”

“That’s not nothing-”

You started to protest but were quickly silenced as Eric grabbed your chin and pushed his thumb inside of your mouth.

“Do me a favour and only speak when you’re directly spoken too, alright?”

You nodded and stood silently as Eric’s gaze dropped to your mouth enveloping his thumb. He seemed to get an idea as he pulled it out and pushed it in again before grinning.

“Now, I do appreciate a girl that knows her place.”

He said and you understood in a heartbeat. You slid down against the wall, ending up to kneel in front of him, waiting for anything he would tell you to do.

“Aren’t you a smart one? Obeying without me commanding.”

Eric said as he unbuckled his belt and you placed your hands on his thighs, impatiently waiting. You watched as he dragged his zipper down, agonizingly slowly and pulled himself out. You began to shift around, silently begging to touch him.

“Go ahead.”

Eric said with a grin and you wrapped your hands around his length, kissing his tip hesitantly before you took him into your mouth. You were sure that Eric was one of them guys that wouldn’t let the girls suck them off in peace but rather fuck into their mouths but he didn’t. Whatever it was, if he wasn’t one of them or just had mercy with you at this moment, he didn’t. He just watched you intensly as you sucked him off, choking a little bit.

“Take it easy kiddo.”

One of his hands tightened in your hair to guide your pace while the other stroked over your cheek.

“You’re doing well.”

Eric groaned and you had to confess that you had never before enjoyed a blowjob this much and therefor whimpered when he pulled you off of him, earning a chuckle.

“Turn around.”

Eric ordered and when you didn’t comply immediately spun you around and pushed you against the wall, your skirt got raised and your panties were pulled down, pooling around your ankles. Eric kicked your legs further apart and smiled against your neck as he pushed you into the wall.

“You are a lovely sight right now if you care to know.”

He said and you couldn’t even brace yourself, moaning loudly as he thrusted into you all of a sudden. Eric stroked a few strains of your hair away to kiss at your neck.

“I know baby, feels good doesn’t it?”

He growled, resting inside of you, not thrusting but just softly grinding against you for that moment, letting you both enjoy his cock being so deep inside of you. You whimpered in pleasure.

“Sh, sh, sh, daddy knows.”

He pulled out and thrusted back inside of you, making you moan again.

“Now that is better, isn’t it?”

Eric asked and began to increase his pace, thrusting inside of you and pulling at your hip, encouraging you to push back against him.

“Oh yes, you’re doing good on your first workday.”

He hissed. You moaned louder at both the praise and the feeling of his cock rubbing deliciously against your inner walls. You couldn’t resist and dropped your hand between your legs to touch yourself.

“No way.”

Eric chuckled and pulled your hand away, pressing it against the wall next to your face.

“You won’t touch yourself unless I say so.”

He growled again, sounding quite possessive and increased in pace. You were helplessly trapped between his body and the wall, begging him to give you that last bit of friction that you’d needed to cum. Pleas left your mouth, incoherent words and Eric seemed amused at the fact that he was the one making you do this, fucking you so good that your brain seemed to fail.

“Do it then.”

He finally panted and let go of your wrist, allowing you to touch yourself and that was literally what it needed, only one touch, a little flick against your clit and you whimpered and moaned as you came. Eric pushed deeply inside of you and bit into your shoulder as you felt him coming inside of you. This had certainly not been the plan but you couldn’t care less at this moment, still contracting around him. He groaned behind you and dug his fingers into your hips, grinding against you.

“That was fucking nice.”

He said and kissed your shoulder where a mark of his bite slowly formed. Eric pulled out of you and quickly tucked himself away before he pulled up your panties and smacked your ass so hard that you winced.

“You better not wear something this short again.”

Eric whispered huskily into your ear. Eitherway he was still very much lost in the situation or he was always like that but you couldn’t care less. You didn’t turn around until you heard him unlocking the door and leaving.

Your legs were still shaky as you fixed your clothing and walked out of the bathroom, running into Dylan who arrived for his shift.

“Hey, how is your first work day going so far?”

Dylan asked with a smile, seeming genuinely interested. You pulled your skirt a little further down and ran your fingers through your hair as you were still trying to catch your breath.

“Better than I could have ever imagined.”

You replied out of breath and with wobbly legs walked back to the counter, Dylan’s confused gaze following you. You would make sure to wear something shorter tomorrow, presuming Eric had shift.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcome!


End file.
